


A Night Under the Stars

by LunaDae



Series: Ward Hill (Formerly titled: Life is like a River) [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDae/pseuds/LunaDae
Summary: In which V and River enjoy a blissful evening on the porch after a long day.
Relationships: Female V/River Ward, River Ward/You, V/River Ward
Series: Ward Hill (Formerly titled: Life is like a River) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095695
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction and my first time writing smut... And I realize it's not really up to par; I'd love to improve, so any advice will be highly appreciated. I'm terrible at writing dialogue and this was harder than I thought lol. I'll fix any errors soon, it's rushed because I had an itch to scratch, and River stuck on the porch in the game was annoying me to no end; I needed to fix that somehow. I found AO3 because like everyone else in this tag, I'm terribly disappointed with River's story arc in the game, I need more. 
> 
> Not really sure where this is going but I'd like to work it into a series if I can. I kept it vague on purpose because I don't know yet where in their timeline this falls (I also haven't finished the game yet). Johnny could still be around, or maybe he was never part of this Universe. I feel like they're at that sweet spot in their relationship where they've been together for a while, know each other well and trusts the other explicitly, but still early enough where they still learn about each other.

_God, she is the most beautiful creature in the world_ , River thinks to himself when he finally finds V on the porch. She is sitting on the steps of their home, the one on the outskirts of Night City, where the moved when it became apparent that sharing a house with two pre-teens wasn't the ideal situation...

It’s quiet, for a Friday night. Monique and Dorian aren't staying over the weekend. Randy and Joss wanted to surprise them with a road trip, of all things. As much as he loves taking his niece and nephew in when Joss works extra shifts, the silence is nice, too.

“Hey babe, I’ve been looking for you”, River says as he sits down behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. He pulls her close to his chest, his legs spread comfortably on either side, framing V’s body.

“I had to see the stars”, is all V says as she leans back into him. She exhales softly, content now that he’s here. It’s a sound that makes his heart skip a beat, especially when he’s the cause.

“That bad of a day, huh?”

“You could say that,”, V replies.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Maybe later. For now, I just want to sit here like this for a while”. V looks up at the stars again and he squeezes her just a bit tighter, showing he understands and he won’t push it.

She responds by gently stroking over the arm he has wrapped around her waist. Whatever is weighing on her mind, it must be serious, he knows her well enough by now. She looks to the stars when she’s lost, alone or broken.

“I know what you need”, River says as he starts to massage her shoulders, gently working at the knots. First the left shoulder, then the right shoulder, then up from her lower back to her shoulder blades.

She’s tense, he can feel it, but he doesn’t want to force the conversation. He knows she’ll unload to him once she’s ready. V is purring like a kitten at this point, and he can’t help but smile, happy that he’s able to take her mind off whatever is bugging her so badly today.

“Thanks, Riv”, she whispers when he’s done and pulls her close to his chest again. River rests his chin on her shoulder. They sit in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their thoughts.

“Y’know”, he says close to her ear after a while, in _that_ tone that goes straight to her core, “I can think of a few more ways to make you feel better”.

“Oh really?”, V asks with a smirk. “And what exactly do you have in mind?”

“Well,” River says gruffly as he moves his one hand down into her shorts and pushes the other, his metal hand, up under the fabric of her tank top to cup her breast. The cold metal against her skin draws a gasp from her lips.

“For starters, I was thinking…”

River stops abruptly. He’s not really surprised to find that she’s not wearing panties. _Damn this woman, she’ll be the death of me one day,_ he thinks and can’t help but smile. V knows why he’s gone quiet and gives a slight giggle.

“Yes? Go on?”

River trails one finger ever so gently over her slit, all the way up, then down again. He knows the featherlight touch it will drive her wild. V is a grab-and-devour kind of woman but there’s nothing River loves more than teasing her.

He loves to hear her beg and can be oh so relentless sometimes, but it seems tonight she was way ahead of him. River is purposefully avoiding her clit but still lets out a curse as soon as he slips one finger into her folds.

“ _Fuck_ , Val... How in the name of all that is good and holy are you so wet already”, he asks hoarsely, his hot breath on her neck sending tingles down her spine.

“I’m always wet when you’re around”, V whispers seductively, slightly amused at the growl that emanates from somewhere deep within his chest at the words, and how his cock twitched against her lower back.

 _Yes, kill me dead she will_ , he thinks as he bites her shoulder hard, trying to control himself. River focuses on her again, on the warmth between her folds, on the circling movements his finger makes at her entrance before sliding first one finger into her, then two. Still avoiding her clit.

 _There, composed and in control again_. He loves how V's body reacts to his touch. With her back arching against his chest, she rolls her head on his shoulder and he can see her eyes are closed and lips slightly parted, pure ecstasy across her face.

She’s so god darn beautiful every damn day, sure, but under the moonlight? Under the moonlight, she transforms into an otherworldly creature. His creature, all his.

It was one of the first things he noticed – how the moonlight lit up her face – that night when they shared their first kiss on the water tower. He couldn’t get enough of her then, and he still can’t get enough of her now.

V leans back slightly further so that she can lift and spread her legs for him and hook it behind his. First the left leg, which she drapes over his left leg and hooks her foot behind the back of his knee, then the right.

“Fuck, V…”, is all River can muster again. The sight of her like this, spread out against his body, in his arms, at his will… _Lord help me._ River adjusts his position and grips her tighter to his chest so she doesn’t slip. It’s the best view in the world.

With her legs spread as wide as she can, River slides a third finger into V’s wet folds and increases the pace a bit. With his thumb now searching out her clit, he is determined to make her come right here and now. So much for teasing her, he smirks.

“Riv… er!” V gasps breathlessly as he applies pressure on her clit, rubbing in slow circles at first, then faster. He leans back even further and pulls her against his chest again. This frees his metal hand so he can slide it from her waist up to her throat. She gasps in delight but River doesn’t squeeze. _Not yet_.

They are intertwined and it has always amazed River how her curves fit his body. As if they were made for each other, two pieces of a puzzle. He grins to himself as he thinks what a sight this might make to anyone watching.

She brings out the beast in him and his dominant streak comes to fore. And the fact that V is his makes his heart swell in a way that River had never experienced before. His to tease, to love and hold, his to push to the verge of ecstasy and beyond. All his.

River trails his mouth along V’s neck, leaving soft kisses in its wake. _Lord, she feels so good, sounds so good._ It’s getting hard for him to concentrate, her moans make him so hard.  
But, if he wants to give her an out-of-this-world orgasm, he has to time his movements just right.

“Val. Babe”, he whispers authoritatively. “I’m going to make you come hard. And I want to hear my name on your lips when you climax, I want everyone to know you’re _mine_. Copy?”

“Loud and clear, Sir”, V barely manages to get out. She has never been a submissive person, but fuck, if this man of hers tells her something in _that_ tone, she loses all control of her mental faculties. It’s hard not to obey such a request, anyway.

River increases the speed of his thumb on her clit when he feels her muscles tense. He focuses on her moans and when she’s close, when the time is _just_ right, he squeezes her throat with his metal hand while planting two bites, two hard bites, one on her shoulder and the other on the side of her neck.

It pushes V over the edge. Her body bucks against his and she moans his name – mingled with a string of swear words – as she comes. With his hand still on her throat, gently now, he pulls her in close and holds her tight against his chest while she rides out her orgasm.

River buries his face in the fold of V’s neck and kisses her gently, enjoying the way her body reacts to his touch, still now. V, for her part, untangles her legs from his and settles back onto his lap, sighing contently while stroking the arm he has wrapped right around her waist.

“Feeling better, babe? Because I have more ideas if…” River asks, but doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence.

“Much, but you made one tiny mistake”, V says matter-of-factly, and for just a moment, River is worried that he messed up somehow. Hurt her perhaps, or did something she felt uncomfortable with. He rakes his mind, but surely, he wasn’t _that_ rough?


	2. Chapter 2

He doesn’t have much time to think about it, though. In a matter of seconds, V had turned herself around in his lap, pinned him back down against the cold concrete of the porch floor, and straddled his hips.

River sometimes forgets that V is the fastest, stealthiest person to ever cross his path. She has to be, in her line of work, but he never truly appreciated her skill set until this very second.

“You let your guard down, Sir. And now it’s my turn”, she says as she purposefully takes his 'ganic arm first and pins it above it his head, followed by the steel hand from where it rested on her hip. She doesn’t break eye contact. When she bites her bottom lip, River’s heart skips several beats.

“I’m in control now, understood?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Good. Keep your hands where they are”, she says as she lets go of his wrists and makes a show of removing her tank top. It’s one of his tanks actually, an oversized one that reaches all the way down to her thighs. It’s her favourite, even though the slogan – “Fuck The Police” – has faded significantly. It’s a memento from their first night together.

V hitches the fabric up to expose her belly and slips her hand seductively under the tank top and over her breasts, leaving just enough to the imagination to drive River wild. She slides the fabric up a bit more, just barely enough to reveal the underside of her left breast for River’s benefit. He is a boob man, after all.

She moves her body seductively, rolling her hips and grinding against him before pulling the tank top up over her head and tossing it aside. River is mesmerized by the gorgeous creature straddling him and for just a moment, forgets her demand. He reaches out to cup her breast but she slaps his hand away.

“I said,” she paused for emphasis, “hands above your head, Detective”. V leans forward to give him a hard kiss and nips at his bottom lip with her teeth before sliding down his body. He’s left wanting for more, a longer kiss, deeper, and being denied that is driving him wild.

V knows that River is just humoring her and she loves him for it. She might be faster than him, shoot better and drive better than him, and while she is stronger than your average merc, she’s under no illusion about her strength compared to his. He can – and often does… – lift her with one hand.

River loves to be in control, but by god, when V takes over, his senses crumble. Her hands make their way over his hard pecs, down to his belt where she loosens the buckle and unzips his pants. She doesn’t take it off, pulling the brown leather down just enough to expose his cock. He is an impressive specimen, this man of hers. She considers for a moment making him come in her mouth but dammit, she needs him in her. Needs to be filled by all of him. Real bad, and soon.

Instead, V teases him by gently running the tip of her tongue along his shaft and up to the head. She feels his muscles tense when she takes him in her mouth, trying her damndest to draw it out despite her own growing need.

When she looks up, River is staring down at her, breathing heavily. He’s using the last shred of his willpower to keep his hands away. She smiles at the thought of him wanting desperately to intertwine his fingers through her hair and push her head down on his cock but not being allowed to.

River lets out a low moan when she smiles, a combination of ecstasy, longing and some form of affection he’s never known before V crashed into his life. His world has stopped every time she’s smiled at him, sure, but smiling when she has her lips around his cock is something his heart was not made to handle.

V is struggling to stay composed and it’s taking all her willpower to not ride him hard this very second. She moves up his body again and straddles him, all the while working his cock with her hand.

She pushes her shorts to the side and lowers herself down on his cock, but doesn’t take him in her just yet. Instead, she grinds against him slowly, against the length of him. He can feel her warmth, feel her slickness and the fabric of her shorts.

The sensation is blurring his vision and River has to stop himself from grabbing her hips to hold her still and thrust up in her. Just when he thinks she can’t possibly torture him any more, V takes his cock in her hand and gently angles the tip at her entrance.

At first, he thinks she’s finally going to ride him, but he groans when she stops there. Leaning forward and holding his wrists above his head again, V kisses him passionately, hard and urgent. She intertwined her fingers with his, but still doesn’t take him in, still teases him by just allowing the tip of his cock into her folds.

“Fuck V, I can’t…”, River whispers hoarsely against her mouth and trails off as she slides a bit further down his shaft. She stops again and he growls, vowing to the heavens high that he’ll punish her for this torture later.

“Promise?” V asks with a naughty grin. He can only nod, the words refuse to form. She gives him another deep kiss before pulling away slightly to look at him, still pinning him down by the wrists. His eyes are closed and he is biting his bottom lip hard, a pained expression on his face.

“River, look at me”, V demands and River opens his eyes. “You may now take control again. Don’t be gentle”.

It takes him two seconds to register what she said, what she _meant_ , but she doesn’t have to repeat herself. He untangles his hands from hers so fast she almost loses her balance. River grips either side of her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh, and pulls her down on his cock so hard it forces the breath out of her lungs in a guttural gasp.

River did exactly as V said, he’s setting the pace by grinding her hips down on him while raising his to thrust up in her. V has absolutely no control over how her hips are grinding against him, or how fast he makes her ride him, and being manhandled like this is pushing her faster to the edge.

River moves his metal hand from her hip to her lower back. He rolls them over in one smooth movement without missing a beat and continues to pound into V, hard. It’s her turn now to be pinned down, and he easily manages to hold both her hands above her head with his metal digits.

He snakes his free hand behind her knee, raising her leg to spread her wider while biting her neck so hard it’s going to leave a mark. V responds to his punishment by begging for more. She’s close, he can feel her muscles tensing around him, and she’d be flailing under him if he didn’t have her pinned down.

“Whose are you, Val?”, he asks gruffly, his face now inches from her. He’s slowed the pace a bit but kept the intensity. Slower thrusts, but deep and as hard as he can manage without breaking her. Pinned beneath him, she’s a mess in the most beautiful way. Every thrust makes her gasp and he can feel her walls clench around his cock at that question.

“I’m yours, Riv, all... yours and... only yours.” She’s barely able to speak and the words come out a stuttered whisper between gasps and the filthy sound his hips make when he thrusts into her.

“Good, now come for me, babe”, River picks up the pace again, burying himself deep in her folds as she explodes. He thrusts once, twice, a third time into her and loses himself in her warmth seconds later.

It sends a shiver down V’s spine when he grunts her name, _Valerie_ , into the fold of her neck when he climaxes, and then swallows up the last of her groans with a deep kiss.

They lie like that for a while; breathless, her legs intertwined with his, River’s face rests on her chest while she strokes his neck and shoulder. It’s quiet, too quiet, and River delights in the thought of what the neighbours might have heard. Or seen.

“Riv?” V says softly, bringing him back to reality.

“Mhmm”

“I fucking love you.”

“I love you more, Val”.


End file.
